Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by the god of wolves
Summary: Marinette is done dealing with all the drama of her school, so when she gets the chance to go live with her uncle in the US? Well that's an opportunity she just can't pass up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: greetings pups, the god of wolves is back once more with a new installment to my growing library of works.**

**This one is another Miraculous Ladybug story playing on the time old trope of Marinette moving schools, little twists my take and just a good time, got to give credit where it's due AO3 /users/Kayanala_Emerald_Quill Winter Pheonix my lovely beta reader give her some love because she totally deserves it for her amazing work, and now I have no reason to postpone this any longer enjoy the story**

**Edit: just saw the format fucked up, thanks for the point out by the guest, problem is fixed now though **

**GOW**

Marinette never was one for remembering her younger years.

The past was the past after all, why would you need to relive it?

Though one memory always shone through; one memory that she chose to hold on to in her darkest moments.

She remembered a day when she was 5, her uncle Vinny was stationed at Orly Air Base and got permission from his commanding officer to visit his family.

He walked in with a sketchbook and a little toy sewing machine.

That memory always Brought a smile to Marinette's face, no matter what was going on in her life she could smile remembering those simpler times.

Even though the shit storm her life became, Marinette couldn't deny how much it stung that all her friends turned away from her all those months ago.

Lila had spread her influence throughout the class and made life more and more toxic for Marinette, and Adrien was no help whatsoever, opting to let her suffer alone instead of helping her.

He was never helpful, was he? Never fulfilling his end of the bargain, to stand by her side.

No, he didn't stand with Marinette.

He stood against her; Going so far as to accept when Lila asked him on a date.

Marinette snapped that day, she destroyed everything related to her class while the voices pounded in her skull.

_"How were we ever friends with you?" _photos ripped off the wall.

_"You're so jealous Marinette," _gifts made for her classmates and Adrien demolished.

_"You're overreacting, you jealous bitch," _scrapbooks cleaved down the middle.

_"It's not hurting anyone," _Marinette dropped at this one, the words bouncing around her head in an overwhelming hum, drowning out the world around her as the words ripped her soul.

Then, she remembered once more.

She remembered her uncle Vinny walking into the house, sketchbook tucked under his arm and toy sewing machine in his hand.

She remembered the smile he wore as his eyes danced with warmth upon seeing her.

She remembered the love she felt from her family that day, and with that, a flood of memories came to her.

She remembered the love her parents gave her daily.

She remembered the soup her uncle wang made and named after her.

She remembered the time spent with Jagged Stone for hours on end at his hotel, laughing and enjoying his company.

Before she knew it Marinette could see the world again; the voices pounding in her head somewhat diluted as she finally noticed her parents hovering over her worry in their eyes as they whispered comforting words to her and, Why was her face wet?

That day was Marinette's lowest point; the day she asked to switch schools.

Her parents agreed in a heartbeat.

Eventually, they decided that Marinette needed to get out of Paris altogether, it wasn't a good place for her anymore; when Vinny called at that moment to check up on his niece?

They called it fate.

That was eight months ago.

Marinette agreed to finish the school year while they worked on getting her green card. It finally arrived the day before.

This was the last day of the school year and the last day the class would see Marinette. Though none of them knew that and they were certainly making the choice to move easily on her.

The morning was filled with glares and accusations against Marinette she promptly ignored in favor of happier thoughts her uncle, for instance, called the day before and told her that she had a room ready, with the boxes she sent throughout the year littering the walls. Her new room was ready for her to decorate any way she wishes. He also dropped vague hints about new sewing equipment and other surprises for the young designer.

Her training was another happy thought.

Upon the decision to move to America she went to master Fu and informed him that she would be giving up Tikki and allowing a new hero to take her place. Master Fu was saddened but he told her that she would still be training to be the next guardian and that she would take Wayzz with her on her journey, ignoring her protests.

After class, she would be taking Tikki to Master Fu and receiving Wayzz, and though she would miss Tikki, she was glad to be leaving.

Thankfully since it was the final day the teacher let them socialize, well thankfully for everyone else; In Marinette's case, however, this meant sit alone while everyone else shat on her from the Circle of sheep that followed the wolf, Lila.

Of course, this wasn't Marinette's problem anymore, she was set to leave next week and will be more than happy to have the chance to focus on herself for a change.

That was her thought as the bell rang at least.

Walking out of the class Marinette began humming her grandfathers baking song to herself, happy to be free at last, unfortunately, she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the leg popping up in front of her until it was far too late.

Her next thought? Concrete tastes like shit.

It took just a second before the pain kicked in: her knees felt scraped, her head was pounding and her teeth were aching, and there were white spots in front of her eyes. She tried to blink them out, her head throbbing, making it impossible to hear or see right. through the ache, she could hear mocking voices.

"Next time watch where you're going Bitch," Alya's voice echoed followed by loud laughing bouncing through her head, her whole class thought her pain was hilarious. the brilliant white flashes were still dancing across her vision so she couldn't be sure.

"Isn't this such a good look for her hun" Lila's voice sliced through her skull, the ringing was fading, enough for her to be sure of that statement, but not enough to hear the rest.

she finally regained her senses enough to see her whole class pointing and laughing. Adrien was nodding along to Lila's earlier comment like he always does. Shaking her head she grimaced at the pain, and finally noticed just how bad her fall was.

Her right leg throbbed and Marinette saw some blood on her torn pant leg, her forehead also felt a little wet. Examination showed that it wasn't that deep of a cut and could be cleaned out before she had to leave so her uncle would never need to know.

This plan was ruined when she tried to get up and he saw him rushing towards her.

GOW

Alya has been very annoyed these past few months, seriously what the fuck was up with Marinette?

Alya used to call that girl her best friend but this year she's just been way out of line, accusing Lila of lying without proof, ditching them all the time without reason, and even bullying poor Lila? It was honestly too much for the reporter.

Sadly whenever Alya called her out on this behavior Marinette only got worse, defensive, snappy, and hostile.

Thankfully, Lila was there for them, or well-tried to be. Alas, charity work kept coming up at the worst times, but everyone understood that she was busy trying to make the world a better place.

Unlike Marinette who ditched them without reason.

The class unanimously decided to take action against her.

Freezing her out of events, glaring at her, tripping her now and then, talking bad about her.

All they wanted was an apology to Lila and they'd accept her again, they'd stop their punishment and welcome her back.

_'I mean, this is an excessive amount of jealousy for one guy, a guy who she stalked, no wonder Lila beat her at Adrien's heart.'_ Alya thought

_'seriously if she'd stop being such a bitch and say sorry this would be a lot easier on all of us!'_

But she never apologized.

She just sat in her seat and began ignoring everyone for months; soon enough everyone started hating her.

No one had a reason to like her anymore, she stopped giving them gifts and cake for birthdays, never invited them over anymore, hell she took away the friends and family discount from the bakery!

Alya shook her head and turned back to the far side of the room, so what if Marinette was being a pain now?

She'd come to her senses soon enough, a summer with her isolated from everyone would do the trick, the class already agreed to punish her one more time after school, then leave her alone to reflect on her bullshit over the summer.

Enacting the plan went perfectly, Alya just moved her leg a little and Marinette was too busy humming to herself, lost in her petty little head to notice until she ate the ground and the entire class just started laughing hysterically and why wouldn't they?

They were constantly dealing with her bad attitude and the drama she causes because she's jealous Lila and Adrien make a cute couple.

"Next time watch where you're going, you bitch!" she called.

Alya knew she was smiling, sure it's her former best friend getting hurt but it's all for the best right? They're saving Marinette from her herself after all; bringing her back into the wonderful girl they all cared about before she became a raging bitch.

It's with this knowledge Alya was laughing harder than everyone else in the class smiling wide as she recorded Marinette getting off the ground after making a fool of herself.

Obviously, she was going to post it online; once Marinette came back to her senses they'd laugh about this together.

Until then Alya was content laughing at her.

Her amusement her only focus until she saw someone running towards Marinette.

He almost looked like her father, with a rather large body, though the comparison ended there. He wore a mossy green button-up not tucked into his brown slacks, they could see his black combat boots pounding against the ground as he ran towards the fallen student. Alya realized that this wasn't Tom, his face was a little sharper, he didn't have the sideburns the baker held and his hair was a little longer. Hair color was a little darker though the mustache looked exactly the same, and had the same hazel green eyes.

With a start, Alya realized this was Marinette's uncle Vinny, she's seen him a few times in photos around Marinette's house, though in most of them Marinette was much younger and he was wearing his US Military dress uniform.

Alya watched him kneel beside her for a moment, he said something before he picked her up and ran her out of the school, towards her family bakery.

The crowd died down from there, everyone heading out to enjoy the summer break and hoping that Marinette would get over herself and finally say sorry.

Alya left too, clicking upload on the video before putting her phone away and walking with her boyfriend Nino to the double date she had planned with Lila and Adrien.

She was so excited for this vacation!

GOW

Lila was ecstatic; why shouldn't she be?

All her ambitions were coming true!

Adrien easily bent to her will, Marinette's friends despised her, and Lila was the center of attention.

Life was all as it should be for Lila, well save for one thing.

Marinette wasn't suffering enough.

Sure she was sobbing when Lila began her plan, and it was amazing to see her despair when the papers announced she was dating Adrien Agreste, but that was months ago. Little miss perfect hasn't given Lila a good reaction since.

No, Marinette instead opted to ignore Lila, she acted like she didn't care what was going on around her and focused on herself.

It infuriated Lila.

All she wanted was for little miss perfect to crack, to break down and maybe beg Lila for mercy submitting to serve Lila with the other sheep.

Of course, she wouldn't give the nosy bitch any mercy but it's the defeat that counts.

She wanted Marinette crushed under her heels sobbing for the insult that bitch gave her.

Of course, she'd love the same from Ladybug, but Mari-shit was easier.

Except she wasn't!

No matter how far Lila nudged the class Marinette just ignored them.

Every effort was a waste since that pathetic girl just turned away.

But Lila knew it was only a matter of time, after all, she had Adrien and the whole class wrapped around her finger.

The whole summer Marinette would be isolated; Lila couldn't even predict how far Alya would go! She jumped at this plan and even added in the idea of hurting and humiliating Marinette beforehand.

This was the best move the stupid reporter wannabe could have ever have done.

All through the class. Lila kept making jabs at Marinette but Lil Miss pain didn't even pay attention, causing Lila to go farther and farther, flat out insulting the girl and still getting nothing.

How did she not care that everyone hated her? How did she not care that Lila had taken everything from her?

It didn't matter though, because soon enough class was out and Lila got a front-row seat to Maribrat kissing the concrete.

It was beautiful watching the klutz try and sit up, dirt and blood covering her face; as soon as Lila saw the girl begin to regain her senses she turned to Adrien and said loud enough for them both to hear.

"Isn't that a good look for her hun?"

She could see him nod like the good and obedient boy he was for her.

It made her so happy to know he did everything she asked of him.

Her joy was short-lived as she saw someone run towards the school.

He was a large man, easily a head taller than most of them with a body built of clear muscle under his mossy green button-up and brown slacks, he also decided to for whatever reason wear black combat boots, he had pretty pale skin and his jaw was fairly sharp with rounded cheeks hazel green eyes locked sharply on Marinette with a fire in them, his hair was kind of neat medium length for a guy and he had a bushy mustache.

When he got to the fallen girl he knelt down and whispered something to her before picking her up and running off.

Wait.

Did Dupain-Cheng get kidnapped?

...

Well, not Lila's problem she has a double date to get too.

GOW

Such a beautiful day outside, the birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like this, Well sadly kids were in their last day of school, but Vincent Dupain knew when he was a kid he'd be outside playing with his brother Tom.

Ah, those were the days, wrestling on the ground, helping dad make bread, playing hide and seek with mom.

A smile formed on Vincent's face as he stepped into Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

When the owners noticed him they offered him a smile themselves, his brother Tom greeted him with a handshake.

"What are you doing here Vinny? I thought you were going to meet Marinette in Los Angeles next week?" Tom asked,

"well little brother I was going to, but then I figured I'd get some quality time with my little brother before I spend it with my niece" Vincent responded shoving his brother playfully.

"heh, good to hear Vinny, say Marinette's school should be letting out soon why not surprise her?" Tom said.

"That is a great idea little brother, I think I'll go do that. Be right back with your daughter," Vincent said putting down the bag he was carrying before walking back out of the bakery.

Such a glorious day, there was a reason he chose to walk today.

Vincent loved the sun, loved the world.

If he was going, to be honest with himself, it's why he became a park ranger after he got discharged from the marines.

Those were the days though, serving a country and not just a loaf of bread made him feel alive and important. Sadly his time to serve ended and his wife would have his head if he went back.

But he could still remember.

These memories caused him to smile as his mind wandered with his feat.

He remembered walking down these streets about nine years ago, seeing little Marinette and giving her that toy sewing machine.

That little girl lit up when she saw it.

Vincent smiled thinking of all the memories he could make with his niece over the next few years with her being admitted to an American high school.

Those happy thoughts died when he saw her on the ground bleeding.

He ran into the school faintly aware of the kids laughing at his niece through the roar of blood and pounding in his ears, suddenly the scene shifted. The sun was hot on his neck, the sand hard beneath his feet. The voices blurred with gunfire, why were there kids laughing during this slaughter? When his Niece was hit no less, it's sickening.

He knew where he was, the desert around him, the echoing shouts and gunfire.

Afghanistan.

He didn't care that he was back, his target was the same as it always was.

Keep Marinette safe at all cost.

Rushing up to her he dropped on his knees examining her for any injuries, no bullet holes that he could see, her white pants were dirty and ripped, a little bit of blood seeping onto them but not enough to suggest a deep wound. Minor scrapes were visible on her exposed skin along with some tears on her jacket. But what worried Vincent most was the large red stains dripping down her face onto the sand bellow.

"Sweetroll, it's me your uncle Vinny can you hear me?" Vincent whispered to her, leaning his body to cover her from any stray rounds that might hit her.

"Y-yea uncle Vinny, w-what are y-you doing here?" Marinette asked. She was shaking her head a lot presumably to shake spots away.

"Don't worry about it I got you, Sweetroll, I always got you, Now let's get you home," Vincent said, easily picking her up and heading back to base... wait no. The area cleared and he realized he was at her school, not the desert. But the threat remained, he needed to get her to the bakery as soon as possible.

This time his mind was clear, his mission was clear and god help anything that would stop him from keeping his niece safe.

Running into the bakery he faintly saw the shock on his brother and sister-in-law's faces as he bolted past them with his bloody and battered niece.

He was acting on instinct as he ran upstairs and began cleaning Marinette's head injury, that was the biggest threat currently.

"What happened to you, sweetie?" Sabine asked, failing to keep the panic from edging in her voice as she stroked her daughter's arm.

"I-I tripped," Marinette Whispered, eyes closed, everyone could see the tears beginning to well up.

"Is that why those students were laughing at you and cursing you out Sweetroll?" Vinny questioned stiffly as he wiped up more blood.

Marinette did not respond.

"Honey, were your classmates bullying you again?" Tom asked with worry clear in his eyes.

_'Wait,'_ Vincent though, mind stalling.

_'AGAIN!'_

"Marinette, Sweetroll are you being bullied?" Vincent asked.

A broken sob from his niece was all the reply he received.

All the reply he needed.

"Vincent, we were going to tell you..." Tom began to explain.

"Is this why she's moving in with me?" Vincent asked, his voice flat and low as he put a bandage on Marinette's forehead where the wound came from.

"Well-" Sabine began.

"I thought you said you wanted her to spend time with her uncle, learn the art of a different country and let her cultivate her talents," Vincent said, a deathly calm in his voice. Before he could speak any further he felt a tug on his arm; he looked down and saw his niece's eyes half-closed filled with tears.

"I-I didn't want to worry you, uncle Vinny, I didn't think it was a big deal an-and I did want to spend t-time with you, i-if you'll still have me over" Marinette sobbed as the tears came faster until she was fully crying in front of her family.

"shh, of course, you're welcome Sweetroll," Vincent said, rocking her slightly as he began humming the tune his father taught him for making bread.

It helped calm his young niece down.

"rest Sweetroll, I'll be right outside guarding you if you need me," Vincent murmured before leaving the room.

His fist clenched the moment he was out of the room.

_'who would dare hurt my niece, the sweetest girl in the whole world, who would lay A HAND ON HER' _he thought furiously.

His hand reached under his shirt and grabbed his necklace, it was a simple thing consisting of an old dog tag of his and a picture of Marinette back when she was 5, riding on his back, her little arms wrapped around his neck as they ran around, both laughing.

Both happy.

Someone wanted to hurt her.

Some BASTARD dared to hurt his Sweet roll.

It would not stand.

_"Devil Dog, I am Hawkmoth. You are thrown into the turmoil that you cannot protect your own, I will give you the ability to do so by enhancing your abilities to allow you to protect and serve those you hold dear, in exchange I have a mission for you of my own, retrieve Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous and give them to me, Do we have a deal?"_

"Sir yes, sir."

**GOW**

**A/N: Welcome back here pups, not much to say besides I have the outline for chapter 23 my other stories should be getting updated pretty soon too, as always if you liked it give me a favorite or a follow if you really liked it share with a friend. any questions, comments, concerns, issues, problems, happy thoughts leave me a review or a PM, good day!**

**\- God of Wolves out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey pups, About time for me to update, this was a monster to bang out but let me tell you it was fun, there's not much I really have to say as an opener so let's jump right I worked on this chapter with 3 different spotify playlists and three songs on youtube, playlist/1Vtfmx3OwbzLeJ0rZz64cm?si=c2giCOzMSmmHgKz4fA4htw**

**playlist/2Uw4La0pHbJB4me21Qsdao?si=6plXMDbxRkiPyhx6DCwS4g**

**playlist/2ofErOQdQjidShonpnxEgp?si=Wype05xvSpycmuAyznay6A**

**Youtube songs were the soundtrack versions of Devil Dogs, 82nd all the way, and ghost in the trenches all by sabaton in there great war album soundtrack edition which let me say I need to get for my DND games, I will note the spotify playlists are slightly important there are some songs with double meanings and long standing info for this fic, but I'll let you guess why songs are there.**

**Comment responces for FFN**

**Guest 1: (Aug/18) thanks for the notice I fixed it after you commented**

**Guest 2: (Aug/19) find out what happens now**

**Guest 3: (Oct/5) now**

**KaliAnn: thanks, that was the goal**

**SakuraKoi: thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Also, I'd like to point out we had a special Beta for this chapter, a good friend of mine who I'm going to refer to as shadow, she's amazing and I'm glad you helped me out with this chapter since I know your gonna see this I'm so happy you helped me and readers, give her some love in the comments **

**Now let's begin**

**GOW**

Life has been a drag for the past couple of months.

Marinette kept ruining every little thing. She kept getting worked up every time Lila said anything making him wonder about Marinette's dedication to this.

Why would she want Lila to be hurt unnecessarily?

Didn't Marinette value him?

She didn't because he had to start dating Lila to keep her happy and make sure she wouldn't be akumatized.

He still remembered the lecture he gave to Marinette that day

"Honestly I'm disappointed in you, you just can't help but get involved when she just needs our compassion. It's like you WANT her to get hurt Marinette. Don't worry I'm not as petty as you are, just apologize for what your doing and we'll be fine. You overreacted and I needed to step in, I mean, it's not hurting anyone. So you just need to let this go and apologize and hey be happy after all I managed to step in and fix everything"

Adrien winced bringing his hand up to his cheek. Even all these months later he still remembered how painful Marinette's slap was and the hollow look in her eyes as she walked away from him.

None of that matters anymore though, she drifted away. This put a wedge between herself and the class causing her to be hated and leaving all the hard work to Adrien.

'Serves her right to be hated, can't even bother to help someone in need, to think I thought of her as our everyday ladybug, she doesn't even hold a candle to my lady' Adrien thought.

His lips curled down as he thought about his love bug. Recently Ladybug has been much more distant from him she barely even talked to him despite his extra attempts at wooing her. She kept leaving right after the battle, she didn't even say pound it anymore for the Kwami's sake!

Such an annoyance that she didn't realize they were designed by fate to be together.

'Soon enough my lady, you'll be mine, permanently' Adrien thought with a dreamy smile.

"Adrien honey don't you agree with me?" Lila said, shocking Adrien back into reality.

"Sorry dear, I didn't hear you I was lost in my head, what were you saying?" Adrien replied, his toes curled at the mention of her being his partner. Only one was worth such a position and Lila will never be that person.

"I was saying how much fun we're gonna have at the yacht party next week," Lila said with a smile.

"Y-yea, it'll be fun" if Father gives his permission. Adrien knew he Didn't have permission and wouldn't get permission but Lila wanted people to think they went to all these fun date things, and that his father approved of her and her alone as his girlfriend so he let everyone think that of her.

"Sounds sick, I'm glad you two get to have so much fun together" Nino said. The four of them were walking to the center of the park for a picnic provided by Adrien's personal chef but Lila said she bought it. Lila liked it when he took the bill and she took the credit.

Whatever made her happy, he supposed.

The walk was cut short as a gunshot rang out. It wasn't as loud as everyone claims, it was more of a soft thud in the air. Lila collapsed on the ground screaming bloody murder, Adrien rushed to her side as another shot was heard and Alya joined her on the ground, her scream drowning out the thud.

"Don't worry, those are non-lethal rounds, death is too good for you terrible brats," a voice said.

Adrien whipped his head around and noticed the Akuma, nothing else could explain the sight before him. A large man with rippling muscle in desert camouflage, a gasmask and visored helmet covering his face with a large rifle in his hand. He had a holster with a pistol on his side and a handle for a knife in his boots. The ground around him ripped apart turning into grainy bits of sand whipping around the sky growing larger and larger.

"I am Devil Dog, for your transgressions, I am here to make you suffer and wish for death, don't worry I'll oblige later, but for now I'll work on the first part," the Akuma said, aiming at Lila's head with his rifle.

Before he could pull the trigger another gunshot rang out, much louder than the one from the rifle as the Akuma whipped its head to the side, about a dozen French officers led by Lieutenant Raincomprix looking at the Akuma who ducked under the fire from and changed his magazine.

Standing back up Devil Dog aimed at one of the officers as they faced each other, guns trained in.

"I am lieutenant Raincomprix, I will ask you once to lay down your arms and surrender your akumatized object peacefully, any further action will result in lethal force," The lieutenant said with a scowl.

Devil Dog faced him, gun still aimed at the officers as the lieutenant gazed at his reflection in the mask.

"Apologies officer but I cannot do that, these convicts deserve punishment for their crimes and I shall deliver, I will ask you to retire you, officers, before this turns into something neither of us wants," Devil Dog said.

Both sides stood there, the sounds of Alya and Lila trying to muffle their screams of pain the only thing in the air.

Then everything went to hell.

Lila crawled up and bolted making it a few steps before collapsing and screaming. Raincomprix and the closest officers pulled the trigger at the same time Devil Dog did. He ducked under the police fire as the round cut clean through the shoulder of the officer to the left of Raincomprix, the sand radiating around Devil Dog swirling even more as a mini sand storm broke up obscuring the officers vision.

"GET OUT OF HERE KIDS! OFFICERS HELP EVACUATE THE AREA KEEP CIVILIANS SAFE AT ALL COSTS! PETIT GET OUT OF HERE AND NURSE THAT WOUND, COUTURE, DUBOIS COVER ME I'M ENGAGING THE AKUMA WHILE WE WAIT FOR LADYBUG AND CHAT MOVE IT!" The lieutenant barked, everyone scrambling to obey the officer's orders as he unloaded his magazine into the center of the sandy barricade charging forward to keep the Akuma's attention on him.

Adrien bolted for the tree line finding a place to hide to transform into chat noir and defeat this clown ruining his day. Maybe he'd finally get his lady to talk to him and realize they're meant to be

At the thought of her apology and confessing her undying love Adrien smiled and gave the magic words.

"Plagg claws out!"

GOW

Chat Noir arrived on the scene of panic, a sandstorm covered most of the area but he could make out the form of Lieutenant Raincomprix wrestling the Akuma for the rifle. Officers nearby were ushering civilians out of the way while two officers circled the edge of the sandstorm guns pointed at the melee waiting for a good time to open fire.

Chat ran towards the center of the storm, speed picking up as he noticed the Akuma grabbing something from his boot with his off-hand. A moment later he jabbed what looked like a knife into the Lieutenant causing him to stumble back out of the storm where Chat briefly registered the red stain growing on his shoulder from the cut in his uniform. Officers opened fire on the storm it unclear if the rounds hit the mark but they still tried.

Chat rushed in, he figured he could tackle the Akuma cataclysm, the object, and wait for Ladybug to come and he'd woo her again.

That did not happen.

Chat ran into the sandstorm and instantly faltered the ground shifting under his feet and his eyes blinded by the whipping sand beating into him. He felt something grab his neck and his body was torn from the ground. He was thrown through a tree about 10 yards away and his back groaned in pain as he fell on the rough dirt a whiles away.

Before chat could even get up a searing pain made its way into his left hand as he looked to see a hole in his magical suit.

"Penetrating rounds, they'll go through anything, including the magic of your suit," Devil Dog said with the masculine voice muffled through the mask he wore.

Chat jumped into the air as another round skinned the side of his right leg, the ground jumped where his head was a moment ago as a bullet slammed into it.

"You know, this would be much easier if you'd surrender. I could take your miraculous dispense justice on the despicable shits who hurt my niece and we'd all be better off, because of this I'll give you one more chance to surrender." Devil dog said, approaching as the sandy twister died down to a small gust at his feet, by now Chat was standing on sand himself with along with most of the people in the park.

"Fat chance, your targeting innocent kids for no reas-" Chat began, his sentence was cut off as another penetrating round struck his left thigh causing him to kneel in pain.

"No, I have a reason to hurt those satan spawns. They did a targeted attack against my family and that cannot stand. Although if you agree with them tormenting an innocent girl I suppose a public execution is in order," the Akuma said walking to the kneeling Chat Noir.

He was interrupted by two officers opening fire on him from behind. Devil Dog turned around and fired three rounds into one of the officer's heads causing his head to splatter blood all over as he collapsed on the ground his blood mixing with the sand around him seeping into the ground.

Chat lunged at the Akuma his plan set and his focus unwavering.

'How dare this Akuma try to make me look bad! My lady could be here any minute' he thought.

He managed to get a hair from the magazine, and with a devious grin shouted.

"CATACLYSM!"

With the cry his hand bubbled with dark destructive energy, the light dimmed around his fingertips being sucked into the never-ending void of destruction as momentum helped him complete his goal.

Just not in the way he thought he would.

His momentum carried him the extra length but the Akuma having heard the cry released the magazine and brought his foot around. Chat obliterated the penetration rounds but the gun stood with one bullet in the chamber, and then chat fell on his butt again his legs swept from under him by the Akuma. With a cry of pain chats back hit the rough sandy ground and he felt a large weight on his chest causing him to wheeze, in pain.

"You know, it's probably easier to take your miraculous if you're not around to stop me you stupid fleabag"

Adrien's heart stopped at that moment eyes wide staring down the barrel of the rifle sweat filling his body as he felt the sand dig in around the magical leather suit before he could do anything he saw the Akuma move his trigger finger.

A loud clink was heard as a red and black yo-yo slammed into the barrel knocking it to the side. Abang was heard with two smaller clicks following but the only thing to connect with chat was the empty shell bopping him in the nose after being discharged from the gun. An inch from his head was a hole in the ground slowly being filled by sand as the bullet kept going and going through the earth.

"I think this has gone far enough monsieur, LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug called from a nearby rooftop. A small object landed it was a small spotted pillow with an elegant shell emblem on it.

She knew what needed to be done, she threw the pillow into the air and gave the call.

"Healing Nectar!"

With this, a rosy glow burst the pillow into pieces sending a stream of ladybugs restoring the park to its prior stare. Officers healed and the sand retracted resetting the battlefield. Even the officer shot before now blinked alive hand clutching his head through the throbbing pain.

Before Ladybug could issue a command a battle cry shouted as the good lieutenant Raincomprix slammed his body into the Akuma forcing him off chat. The ladybugs giving him a renewed vigor as he started fighting Devil Dog. He recovered swiftly from the stun and slammed the barrel of his rifle into the lieutenant's chest forcing all the air out of his lungs as he backed up doubling down. His officers, now having reloaded at the station and feeling a fresh course of energy and a boost of morale from the ladybugs. They aimed their service pieces at the Akuma unloading every round in there magazines to stall Devil Dog.

"Don't worry about me, I'll keep the Devil Dog busy while you do what you need to ma'am. I may not be as strong as you but my job is to serve this city and damn it, that's what I will do" the Lieutenant said regaining his poise and breath. He unloaded his piece into Devil Dog rushing it once more once the bangs were replaced by soft clicks as his gun came up empty. Two other officers joined in his frontal assault seeing Raincomprix failing at trading blows.

Ladybug smiled at the lieutenant's effort before swinging off. She needed help and she knew what that help would be.

GOW

Marinette arrived at Master Fu's house in a frenzy.

"Master! Akuma rampaging across the park," Marinette began Tikki refueling in her purse.

"I know Marinette, choose who you deem fit to help you, I will support whatever choice you make," Fu said. Long gone were the days he watched her with a critical eye. She has long since proven herself worthy of being his successor and thusly he trusted her more than anyone in the world, himself included.

"I need Wayzz and Longg Master. This threat is bigger than anything Hawkmoth ever threw at us before and it's going to take a lot of effort to win," Marinette said already working on the Miricle box. She learned the code long ago in the terrible incident anything ever happened to Fu or if he simply wasn't in while an Akuma was active.

"of course Marinette but tell me, who would you give Wayzz to during this battle?" Fu asked, worried about his oldest companion.

"I will master, I will use the ladybug and turtle to face this threat," Marinette said boxing the Dragon miraculous.

"I see, and will you be giving Longg to Chat Noir?" Fu asked slipping his bracelet off as Wayzz flickered out of the material plane.

"No, Chat is still on his last threads and I need someone to take this seriously. I have someone in mind though." Marinette said. Her words brought a frown from the Guardian and the holder. Chat has been acting up more and more recently with bigger outbreaks and acting much more forward and forceful with his "confessions" to Ladybug. Plagg did a check in revealing that he's been getting worse and worse outside of the mask too. So bad Plagg hasn't been able to speak to his holder.

Needless to say they were both devastated at his behavior and Plagg's report only made it worse. Marinette began avoiding him more and more hoping that by doing that she could push the issue to the back of her mind and avoid it. He'd get better and they wouldn't need to take the ring from him. She hoped that he was still her friend, that he was the only one to still legitimately care about her.

It was getting harder and harder to tell herself that.

"Will it be going to the new ladybug?" Fu asked holding his hand out to Marinette so she could take the bracelet.

"No, I don't have time to find her. I know exactly who is needed for this though," Marinette said grabbing the miraculous from Master Fu placing the bracelet on her wrist and allowing Wayzz to reaper in a flash of light.

"okay, be careful Marinette. I shall see you once your job is done. Remember your training I fear you must use every tool at your disposal for this Akuma," Fu said earning a grim nod from the teenage girl.

"I won't let you down master, Tikki, Wayzz, Spot Shell!"

GOW

_'I hope my little girl isn't watching the Television right now. I'd hate for her to see her old man bite the dust'_ Raincomprix thought. After Ladybug left he became the Akuma's punching bag getting beaten so hard if he opened his mouth a small pool of blood would come out then and there. Thankfully Chat Noir switched with him and got his ass beat for a minute.

Literally a minute, he was still lying against the sand a few meters away blinking spots out of his eyes while Raincomprix felt the stock of an M4 enter his gut once more. The wind and more blood was knocked out of his mouth as he began wobbling against the sand. His mind was woozy and there was no solid ground under him to stabilize himself. The whole park became a sandbox.

"Your a good officer, shame we met on opposite sides of the battlefield. I hope your country honors your sacrifice Lieutenant, you earned it," Devil Dog said he slung the M4 on his back and gave the officer a salute before reaching for the knife in his boot.

"you deserve all the honor France can grant soldier under any other circumstances I'd be proud to serve with yo-" Devil Dog was interrupted as a purple butterfly mask shone upon his own mask, "Yes yes, I'll get on with it. Farewell soldier you truly do embody Semper fidelis," with his sentence finished he began plunging the knife towards the disoriented officer. His strike was interrupted by a string wrapping itself around his arm and jerking his body towards someone approaching from his right shocking him and everyone around. Running up in the sand looked like Ladybug by the color pallet but everything else screamed new hero. Her head was mostly covered in a black hood with red spots. Red ribbons flying up behind her the outfit itself had two black octagonal spots acting as shoulder pads. The outfit itself was red reminiscent of a type of martial arts uniform as the fabric was blood red folded over her chest. It was sealed around her midsection by a sash with a slightly lighter hue with fairly snug red pants on underneath, melding into black boots. The black octagonal spots popping up around the outfit in her right hand a string was held leading to Devil Dog's arm. In her left a red shield with black spots which she brought in between her and the Akuma. They approached each other swiftly slamming it into Devil Dog's front causing him to stagger back. She then threw her yo-yo over to Lieutenant Ranicomprix barking a command.

"Healing Nectar," with the words a burst of ladybugs erupted from the yo-yo swarming around the Lieutenant before dissipating, leaving him back at full strength.

"Ladybug?" the Lieutenant whispered upon seeing her.

"Devil Dog! I will offer you one last chance. Surrender your akumatized object now or I will take it from you. It's your choice but I warn you if I am required to take it by force you will not like it," Ladybug said for no one could deny who she was anymore. Not with her voice ringing clearly through the whipping wind of the sand or her posture tall and secure ready to defend Paris with her final breath if needed.

Devil Dog laughed.

"Here I was about to say the same thing Ladybug. I'd rather not put you and your kitten down but I will do what I must for justice sake," Devil dog said sheathing his knife while grabbing the rifle once more. Ladybug tensed reading the shield in front of her.

A moment passed while the two stared at each other waiting for the other to move.

Neither did first, instead ChatNoir chose that moment to come back as he rushed into Devil Dog with a loud strangled cry for blood causing him to twist his body and fire three rounds into Chat's chest. These rounds shattered in mini explosions causing the feline themed hero to propel back with a strangled sound resembling a kicked cat but it gave Ladybug the chance she needed. Her yo-yo flew from her hand knocking into the lieutenant forcing him back. Something fell into his hands from inside the Yo-Yo itself while she rushed at Devil Dog shield first. She let it absorb his counter fire getting her close enough to try and disturb his movements. Swinging her yo-yo around to try and trip him instead being met with his own dodge and return fire forcing her on the defensive.

Over with Lieutenant Raincomprix he was flung back to an area with no others around. His officers closer in flanking the Akuma in case they can limit Civilian damage or provide cover fire for Ladybug. Before he could return he noticed a small octagonal box in his hands, a post it note resting on top of it in neat handwriting

"I know you desire to help Lieutenant. You are a good man whose conviction burns bright as a roaring fire and to allow you to help I temporarily grant you the miraculous of the dragon. You will use this to aid me against the threat and return it to me as soon as the mission is complete. Keep all you learn from this experience secret. I trust you Lieutenant don't let me down.

~L.B."

With a smile the lieutenant Opened the box revealing a black pendant with a red ruby gem in the center. A blinding red flash emits from the pendent as a small creature flew up in front of his face red scales and a spiked back making up most of it.

"Hi, I'm Longg,"

GOW

"Shelter!" Ladybug cried a red and green energy field surrounded her body as several explosive bullets slammed against it interrupting the path of them to her body while Chat Noir rushed again from behind Devil Dog. He threw himself at his midriff to try and knock him down. Instead a hail of sand blinded the chat causing him to crash into the shield Ladybug made crying in pain from impact of the shield and the explosions of the rounds above him. Soon he could feel his oxygen cut off as Devil Dog's spare hand grabbed his throat lifting him into the air with the ease one might lift a notebook. Pointing his rifle into Chat's chest pulling the trigger again as pain erupted from Chat's body. The force stuck pounding against his gut while his neck stayed firmly coupled with the lack of oxygen in place forcing a scratchy cry from his mouth while his lips struggled to find oxygen.

"Impact barrier!" Ladybug snarled the force field instantly solidified against her shield which she promptly shoved at Devil Dog. A large wave of green energy slammed into his body forcing his grip to relinquish as he stumbled back into the sand he created.

Chat's body finally fell to the ground as he gasped loudly for breath panting as his body tried to fill itself once more with breath.

Ladybug did not relent her charge. Rushing forward with the shield in one hand as she willed the energy of Tikki and Wayzz to merge through her body. Pointing both her shield and yo-yo at Devil dog she let out a snarling command.

"Creation's barrier!" as a wave of ladybugs flew in front of her with a beam of green energy. The green energy got there first and wrapped itself around Devil Dog tightly. He tried to beat the barrier with his gun but each crack led to the ladybugs swarming around to patch it up.

"Refuel Chat Noir, I'll hold him until you get back and I can" Ladybug said her body shaking to Chat's bewilderment. Before he got the chance to ask what was happening she looked over to him a glare that made his body wilt. Any flirty line, question, or words in general died in his vocal cords his legs moved on their own accord scrambling away from her. He moved way from the sand pit that was formerly a park and towards an alley nearby to transform back into Adrien. He handed a wheezing plagg a slice of cheese ignoring that this wheezing noise was the most Plagg made around him since Marinette slapped him months ago. The only thought focused in his head was the piercing glare Ladybug sent his way.

Meanwhile Ladybug stood the shield in front of her as she glared at the currently imprisoned Devil Dog breaking the barrier around him while the ladybugs scrambled to do repairs. Her body was shaking as she tried to channel the energy through herself to postpone the countdown as long as possible. Unfortunately even with all her time with Tikki over the year and her secret training with Wayzz didn't prepare her or the Kwami's to use this much power against such a strong foe whose attacks did so much damage. Eventually she felt her feet swept out from under her as a massive wave of sand slammed into the air whirling around as a twister of sand hurled around the dome. The twister knocking the ladybugs off course as Devil Dog slammed into the barrier shattering it while the ladybugs scrambled around the wind unable to fix their flight patterns. Freeing Devil Dog from his cage of sand as he towered over the fallen Marinette, not ladybug, she didn't feel like the brave super heroine at this moment. All she could see was the fear and sand blinding her vision while the menacing outline of Devil Dog towered above her. Agun slung over his back with a knife rising up like he was sacrificing an animal.

Before he could bring the blade down the figure lurched back as another one slammed into him. Through the frenzy of sand he could be seen. A large man wearing a silver breastplate with red underneath acting like a tunic. His garb was similar to that of an ancient Roman soldier though the helmet resembled that of a crusader. A black cross cut into the gold helm while a sword hung from a red sash at his belt.

"Not in my town, I will not let you harm anyone more so long as I have a say!" he said, his breastplate gleamed as the dragon miraculous shown clear through to Devil Dog.

"I see, your giving me four miraculous today for Hawkmoth. So be it. You'd need forty to hold any chance, but so be it if you want to lose first newcomer I have no problem showing you how outclassed you are," The Akuma spoke brandishing his rifle aiming directly at the new hero's chest.

Instead of responding to the new miraculous wielder he rushed forward. He took several rounds explosive rounds to the breastplate as he barreled through slamming once more into Devil Dog in a ditch in effort to keep a Melee fight where the rifle wouldn't be as useful. With a sudden flash the miraculous holder drew a short sword trying to bite Devil Dog and cut through some defenses with the slash of his blade. However, he saw the sword flying into a sand dune as devil dog merely grabbed the dragon wielder's hand squeezing the pressure points in the wrist forcing the hand to jerk open and the sword to fly out. Suddenly they were once again trading fists but this time on more even ground.

"Recharge Ladybug, I'll hold him off for now," The Dragon holder said with a fist slamming into Devil Dog's mask as the Akuma brought it's own fist into the holder's gut. This caused both of them to be knocked back a step before the dragon holder once more rushed in. Allowing little distance for either of them to catch their breath while Ladybug ran off hiding in her own ally she dropped the transformation and promptly collapsed panting heavily. She could see Tikki and Wayzz snacking inside her purse both just as tired as her. Through this she just had one thought in her mind one that she let briefly escape her panting lips.

"how the hell are we going to win this fight?"

GOW

As the Akuma fight was raging Lila was running far away. It was annoying that Hawkmoth would let an Akuma target her but she'd make sure to give him an earful next time for this injustice against her.

But for now, she was too busy limping from the forest towards a familiar little bakery.

She was going to come here anyway might as well take advantage of the situation.

Biting her tongue to prevent from screaming she limped in the building. The owners were busy with the frightened crowd to notice someone slipping up the stairs.

Lila worked her way up to where she knew Marinette's room was. Trusting the brat to be out either of the house or consciousness Lila didn't care which.

Entering the room it was confirmed the answer was the former. As she took in the room, it looked different from the last time she snuck in. Her pink walls were bare of decorations and the only objects cluttering the floor was a sleeping bag and a pile of boxes. Crawling in Lila went to get a better look and noticed a sketchbook laying abandoned next to one of the boxes the cover was faded leather; this book was clearly dropped from some kind of rush.

Lila limped over to the book and opened the cover. She was met with a picture taped in that looked like a young Marinette maybe 5-6 years old holding this sketchbook. You could make out the black leather cover much better. Her hair was down and she wore a little pink dress with a big innocent smile that almost made Lila vomit. Yes it was the smile not the burning pain radiating across her body from where she was shot by Akuma.

That's what Lila told herself at least.

Next to the young Marinette was a picture of the man who carried her from school. Only this time in a US military dress uniform a big smile on his face. Above the image was a signature.

"To my darling niece, I'm so happy I got the chance to give this to you in person. Your a bright young lady and I love you with all my heart. I can't wait to see the lovely woman you grow into and for you to show me the amazing ideas you jot down in this book. I love you Sweet roll

-Your uncle, Vinny"

Without a second thought Lila threw the sketchbook into her purse and began limping back the way she came and leaving the bakery going back home. Marinette May think she's hurting now, but Lila would make sure that stubborn girl would regret crossing her.

GOW

Ladybug ran back into the fight letting the dragon warrior roll back. Devil Dog swung a punch and was met mid air by Ladybug's Shield causing a shock wave to erupt from the connection. The shock wave sent waves of sand outwards and forcing both combatants to take a step back.

Ladybug then realized her mistake.

She tightened her body to brace for impact and threw the shield between her and Devil Dog who took his chance to grab his side arm and unload it into the bug themed hero keeping her pinned down. Thankfully the rounds weren't armor piercing they seemed to function like his explosive rounds. Perhaps there was a correlation between the magazine in his rifle and pistol? She didn't have time to wonder. She was too busy trying to figure out how to get out of this situation while he unleashed a seemingly endless barrage of bullets from the pistol.

"Hey red white and stupid, don't you know better than to pick on a fair maiden while her knight in leather armor is close at hand?" Chat Noir said gallivanting in. Devil Dog rolled around and shot Chat several times in the chest flinging his body back and giving Ladybug the chance she needed to bring the fight back to Melee. She could see her latest Temp hero running next to her clearly thinking the same thing.

"I'm tired of these damn games!" Devil Dog cried. The two approached each other and he rushed at them himself with guns down. As he accepted the melee combat in front of him. Ladybug tried to shield bash him like she saw Brigitte players do in Overwatch. The dragon hero managed to reclaim his blade and was going in for a swift jab. Devil Dog slid over to the side Ladybug was coming in from and grabbed her shield with his bare hands. The sand now whipping up around his body causing her to squint while Devil Dog jerked her body through the shield. She was put between her temp hero forcing him to move his sword so as to not run Ladybug through. He ended up bouncing on the shield with enough force that her arms were ringing as she saw Chat run up once more with a cry of fury. He once more being grabbed by the neck and slammed into the sandy ground. His mask whipped around once more focused on Ladybug who threw her Yoyo in a last ditch effort at doing anything, and failing.

"CATA-" Chat began his voice being cut off as a boot connected with his jaw knocking him deeper into the sand. Devil Dog took to standing on the disoriented Chat themed hero's neck. In that moment the Dragon hero came back once more for a side swipe forcing Devil Dog to jump out of the way closer in this time. He slammed his fist against the temp hero's helm. Ladybug tried to bash with the shield once more. She realized that her feet were swiped out from under her as her body collided with the sand looking up in horror at the villain before her and reaching at his boot for his knife.

"SHELTER" she screamed out as the green bubble just enveloping her. Devil Dog's knife collided into it forcing him back slightly giving the temporary hero a chance to take advantage of the distraction.

"Ignite!" with the scream a blinding white flash occurred. Fire sprung from his blade making it look twice as big as he brought it down on Devil Dog. Devil Dog jumped back kicking up sand to cover himself which turned into glass at the sheer heat of the blade. Staying in the loop and slamming back into the akuma tripping him up more. The new hero took full advantage by rushing in slashing from the left flank and slamming against his opponent's defense before Devil Dog swept the new hero's legs from under him. Knocking him on the ground once more as a feather found its way into his pistol.

"No!" Ladybug yelled taking the shield down trying to lunge for a quick grab to destroy the amok. Sadly it was not to be. The pistol flew out of his holster swirling in a mass of dark energy expanding into a short barreled tank.

"OPEN FIRE!" Devil Dog snarled. The turret aimed itself at a line of officers and followed his orders launching several shells at the police officers shredding them to pieces before everyone's eyes. This caused the reinforcing officers to shake in there uniforms while still pointing at the nearby akuma and the Sentimonster next to it.

"YOU BASTARD" The dragon said anger radiating off his body. The will of justice merging with himself as a flaming aura radiated from his body as he lunged straight towards Devil Dog sword still aflame as sand around him turned into glass. His blade clashed against Devil Dog's knife. Sparks and fire danced in the air as his body danced with the blade striking again and again while Devil Dog was unable to gather his footing.

"YOU HURT THOSE OFFICERS, AND I SHALL MAKE SURE YOU FACE YOUR JUDGMENT!" The dragon roared and with the final word leaving his lips a stream of white hot fire escaped his body in a blast all around. The slits of his helm let loose a torrent of fire washing over Devil Dog forcing him to cross his arms trying to keep the flames from consuming his body. Seeing this the dragon walked forward allowing the flames to burn hotter and closer to his foe.

Once he stood a few feet away Devil Dog let his hands down and ducked under the fire. He slammed his weight into the legs of the dragon forcing him to collapse as they both lost balance on the glass floor. Devil Dog recovered first and slammed his boot into the Dragon's helm forcing him to roll away.

Meanwhile Chat Noir finally stood up watching the inferno of judgment radiate from the dragon hero. Meanwhile Ladybug put herself in front of the tank using the shield of the turtle to block for the officers around her.

"How come the temp hero has two powers and I can just manage to cataclysm?" he said with the utterance of the word his hand once more sucked all the light from the air into itself creating a spot of darkness radiating with destruction.

"BAD TIMING CHAT" Ladybug screamed her head ringing from the blast of the tank while her head throbbed once more as sore arm blocked the tank blasts.

"of course it isn't bugaboo, I'll simply destroy the sentimonster and then focus on taking out this unwanted soldier," Chat Noir said his energy too used up to come up with a good pun. Instead he focused more on talking to his beloved ladybug.

He ran forward to the tank as the barrel rotated pointing at the feline hero blasting a round into his sternum throwing him back while Devil Dog ran towards the heroes.

As Devil Dog rushed towards the teens the dragon hero threw himself up once more throwing himself on top of the Akuma causing them both to collapse. In a tangle of limbs trying to get the upper hand Devil Dog bucked his hips throwing the Dragon around while he scooted his body closer to Devil Dog's chest. He straddled his ribs while trying to punch below him. Devil dog threw his hips up grabbing the back of the Dragon's neck and his left arm spinning them around gaining the upper hand before slamming his fists into the Dragon's skull.

Meanwhile Chat Noir picked himself up from the ground seeing ladybug between him and the tank. He took a moment to admire the new suit and the things it did for her body before her voice snapped him back into the present.

"HIT THE BARREL" she screamed. Chat ran towards the tank while Devil Dog and the dragon distracted each other sprinting closer while Ladybug drew fire with her shield. He managed to slip in reaching his hand onto the barrel causing his energy to spread from the point of contact. Cracks grew around it as decay spread across the entirety of the tank destroying the structure in a mess of metal and dust as a black feather flew up from where the barrel once was. Ladybug swept it up with a swing from her yo-yo captured the Amok purifying it before her attention shifted once more to Devil Dog.

The Dragon managed to once more seperate the two and limped back to Ladybug and Chat Noir. The three facing Centurion who pulled his rifle out, gazing at the three with an emotionless gaze.

"What's the plan Ladybug?" he asked.

"I'll hold him for a minute, you two go refuel and get back here so I can refuel. We need to hit him with everything we have otherwise there's no chance of us winning." She said with a gaze firmly on her akumatized uncle.

_'no' _she thought. _'That's not Vinny just like I'm Marinette, I'm Ladybug, defender of Paris and that's Devil Dog, Akuma and most recent Victim of HawkMoth, and I will save him like every other Akuma before!' _

"Yes ma'am" The Dragon said.

"what is your name by the way, if we're gonna be an ally I need something to call you," she said.

"Centurion, I'll see you soon Ladybug," He said; with that he and Chat Noir ran off in opposite directions to refuel as she and Devil Dog walked up. She could feel the transformation barely keeping hold. She just used a lot of power from Tiki and Wayzz and likely couldn't use another ability until after her next Refuel unless she wanted to revert then and there.

"It's not too late Ladybug. You can give me your miraculous and go on to live your life. Allow me to find justice for those who wronged my family. You are a worthy opponent but barely hanging on. This could be your last true chance to surrender peacefully. If you refuse you won't be treated as a POW and will be destroyed," Devil Dog said.

She stopped for a minute he was Akumatized because of her. Akumatized to try and defend her from those bullies and take them down to help her.

But as tempting as it was to let him destroy those who wronged her she wasn't Marinette while under the mask, she was Ladybug.

"I will not accept your offer, no matter how just the punishment is it's not yours to give, I will be taking your Akumatized object and purifying you," Ladybug said, shield in front of her and yo yo spinning at her side.

Devil Dog nodded at her once, then he opened fire.

The bullets pinged against the shield causing mini explosions throwing her back while she plotted out a strategy, she dropped the shield and rushed Devil Dog, spiraling around him to try and hurt his aim on her, moving randomly to keep bullets off herself as she approached him, throwing her yo yo to his legs she forced him to move back as she lunged forwards with her shield slamming it into his gut forcing him back, not letting up she spun the yo yo once more trying to ensnare him, he grabbed the yo yo and pulled her forward, fist cocked ready to punch her as she brought the shield between herself and the fist as he swung.

Ladybug was thrown back as Devil Dog clenched his fist once more un affected by punching a hard shield.

"I'm stronger than you are Ladybug, The power Hawkmoth can give is extraordinary for sure, but now I'll settle for your miraculous," Devil Dog said as Ladybug found herself cracking the glass floor made by Centurion earlier, she could feel the transformation begin to slip away, one more solid blow against her would leave her transformation broken, not like she could back down though, not when the broken bloody bodies of officers who gave their lives to help the effort next to her.

With that thought she stood up, a grimace of pain over her as she faced Devil Dog once more.

"still not quitting? I respect that, once we're done here I'll make sure you're honored as a hero, just like that poor Lieutenant, I hope he's okay I didn't see anything about him after he was dragged out." Devil Dog said.

He took out his magazine and put another one inside his rifle cocking the rifle once more to eject the old explosive rounds.

Ladybug blinked the tears from her eyes as she calmed her breath, _'Uncle Vinny won't kill me, he won't kill me, he won't kill me, he... he wouldn't hurt me...'_ She thought, eyes widening as Devil Dog rushed her once more, his body was blocked by Centurion returning however as he jumped into the way of the attack.

"Go recharge Ladybug! We got it from here." He said, fists once more trading blows with the Akuma as Chat arrived on the scene, they won't hold for long but they will for long enough, and with that knowledge she swung off into the city once more, she ducked into the nearby ally way and let the transformation drop as Marinette bolted out towards the fight.

Towards her uncle, who wouldn't hurt her.

She felt her footsteps slow as she poured even more effort into each step, sand meant she was close after all since she launched a cure minutes ago, the fight broke out of the park so now she was seeing buildings start to crumble being eaten up by the sand around her as she searches for her uncle.

A few more minutes is all it takes as the twister of sand and barking of gunfire could be heard, so chat and Centurion really weren't able to keep close range unfortunately, she rushed forwards able to make out the shapes, chat right in front of her as he jumped out of the way, dodging a round shot directly at him which was now on course to hit Marinette.

And succeeded.

The winds died as Devil Dog saw what he hit, body shaking as he could hear Marinette strangled cry while she clutched her chest, pain burning in her body from the torture round, the two heroes noticed his stalling and pushed once more to get the upper hand, Chat was grabbed by the neck and thrown into Centurion knocking them both down while Devil Dog zipped over to Marinette, a purple mask appearing but was promptly ignored in favor of holding the sobbing girl.

"Marinette..." he spoke, the visions from earlier that day, they were back and they were real this time.

"U-uncle v-in ouch," Marinette sobbed, her breath coming out raggedly as she trembled in her uncle's arms.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" devil dog repeated shaking himself while he hugged his niece, who sobbed in his arms.

"U-unc-cle vi-vi-v" she sobbed,

"Shh I'm here sweet roll, what do you need?" He said.

"M-m-make the pain go" she whimpered.

Devil dog knelt over her, he didn't see a 14 year old he saw a 5 year old, his beloved niece the first time he ever saw her in person when his service was almost up.

He could no longer hear through the roar of blood in his ears, not even the voice of Hawkmoth pounding his skull to finish the job then Marinette would be healed.

No.

Something hurt his niece so it must be eliminated, he ripped his dog tags of and crushed them without a second thought, a purple butterfly trying to escape before he took the knife and sliced its wings off, grounding it in pain as dark purple blobs surrounded his body returning him to his original form.

While he was being revived chat ran over and glared at marinette.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He yelled, she opened her mouth to defend herself but he didn't let her, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUALT YOU DUMB BITCH, EVERYTHING BAD TODAY HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOU SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He screamed, Centurion shoved the chat and began telling him to knock it off but If didn't matter, Mari ran away, she ducked into an ally and transformed back into ladybug, Wayzz included because she knew she'd need him soon.

Walking back over she captured the crippled Akuma and released it, calling bye bye as the butterfly limped away.

Looking around she could see the damage and it was big, Vincent was rubbing a migraine away while Chat and Centurion were fighting, with a sigh ladybug whispered the commands for the lucky charm, the object in her hands only confirmed what she must do as she threw it up calling for the cure.

The news rushed in like vultures, Chat Noir taking a break to come back and try to talk himself up like usual.

"Guys, I'm not answering questions but I do have an announcement to make, As of now I'm retiring as Ladybug, next time there is an akuma someone else shall be there to defend you, know this is not an easy choice to make but one I needed to, the new ladybug will not be an old hero, Rena Rouge and Carapace have long since lost my trust while Queen Bee is too compromised with her identity known to the world, thank you no questions," Ladybug said swinging to a nearby Rooftop, while normally she'd keep going to prevent chat noir from following her this time she stood and waited patiently, Centurion and Chat Noir soon walked up in front of her.

"What's the deal my lady! First it was you shunning me out now your leaving! What's wrong with you right now LB why can't you embrace us being meant for each other? Commit to being at my side and actually have fun for one damn time!" Chat yelled.

Ladybug stood and faced Centurion, "your miraculous please monsieur, you were an honor to fight with but now I ask you to watch after the akuma victim and keep the press away, i have words I must speak with chat noir, alone," her voice rang out, Centurion nodded back to her and handed over the dragon miraculous turning back into the good lieutenant who promptly walked out.

Ladybug put the miraculous in her yo yo before facing Chat Noir.

"My lady" chat began, hope in his eyes and mind "have you finally accepted were meant to be?" Chat Noir asked.

He was promptly slapped on the cheek and met with a glaring ladybug.

"Is this a fucking joke to you? No don't answer I know this is a joke to you, for far too long you've been misusing your powers and position and this ends today, I invoke my position as the next guardian of the miraculous and decree from here on out your position as chat noir and a miraculous wielder, is officially revoked. Never again will you wear a miraculous so long as I hold the position, hand over your ring chat, now," Ladybug said, hand outstretched for the ring.

"My lady, this is all such a horrible mistake on your part, I'm not misusing anything of anything you're the one in the wrong with how you've treated this poor alley cat, no worries though I forgive you, and I'll be more than happy to hear your apology over a nice quiet candle lit dinner in our civilian forms" he said, devilish smirk on his lips as he leaned in.

"there is no mistake on my part Chat and with what you say, I will be forced to take the ring by force," Ladybug said, thrusting the shield in front of her forcing Chat to jump out of the way, his body jerked around as he whipped his staff aiming to hit Ladybugs side,

"I'm sorry it came to this Bugaboo, but if I must beat sense into you I will, you'll thank me later, maybe with a kiss~" Chat said, his face twisted as his eyes flared with hate and his lips curved up in a smirk singing playful but both shone a large red flag.

Desire.

Ladybug shrugged the hit off and charged again, slamming her shield into his staff, Chat attempted to jump over her but a flick of the wrist trapped his leg in a yo yo which was slammed down dropping chat with it, Ladybug ran up to him and could see his eyes, trapped and desperate, she could see images flash through her mind.

Crashing into him on her first route as ladybug.

His inspirational words at the Eiffel Tower.

The rooftop he made for her.

The flower he scooped up for her.

A pizza they shared on the roof of the Eiffel Tower.

Playing a game of tag one patrol.

His flip out in glacier when she said she wouldn't come to the rooftop.

How much he whined when he was left in the dark while Paris flooded.

His belittling of civilians and temporary heroes.

His advances that she told him time and time again not to do.

How he yelled at her civilian form.

His eyes now desperately looking while she rushed at him ready to end it.

His gaze hardened as he snarled a call breaking from his lips.

"CATACLYSM!" He screeched as his hand jerked out towards her. Ladybug barely had time to slow herself and raise the shield between them.

"Shelter!" She cried the barrier flickered to life right in time for her to crash into it. Meanwhile Chat's hand lay a breath away from the barrier bubbling with dark power as light was sucked in and destroyed.

Horror shone in ladybugs eyes as Chat Noir closed that distance not giving Ladybug time to scramble to her feet. He knocked her ribs in with his staff forcing her to roll away.

"Couldn't have just accepted it Bugaboo, accepted us," Chat said as he unwrapped his legs and stalked towards her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you my lady. I'll show you the right way. Us together. You'll realize just how foolish you've been denying m- us. So silly of you to deny us," he ranted.

Ladybug was clutching her ribs in pain watching Chat come closer and closer she scrambled her body away. Her feet facing him now as he came closer. Soon she dropped her full weight on her back as she lunged out with her feet pouring all her power into the strike forcing Chat to stumble back giving her time to scramble back up to her feet.

The two exchanged glances as Ladybug rushed forwards diving past him to grab the dropped shield. She quickly brought it between the two in time to block another hit from his staff. She grunted and could hear Chat growl as the two dislodged weapons and looked at each other once more.

"No matter how you fight our love will find a way my la-" he began.

He never got a chance to finish. Ladybug took the chance of his monologue to run forward once more ramming the shield into his gut causing him to fall back. It was a moment but that moment was all she needed as she swept her yo-yo off the floor and spun it around his body. The rope ever expanded as it cocooned the struggling chat.

Ladybug walked over ignoring his pleas as she shifted the string revealing his ring.

"My lady, please think this through! If you want a reveal you need only ask but this is foolish," he begged. Ladybug looked over her shoulder, news stations were recording them some of them live streaming this footage, Alya for sure was down there and there was no telling what was filmed already.

They wouldn't get this.

She dragged Chat further down the roof where you couldn't see them from the street. She proceeded to take the ring from his hand earning a strangled cry of defiance as a green wave of magic washed over him, his identity now revealed.

"Adrien?" Ladybug whispered with her eyes wide as she stumbled back. The boy in question noticed this and smiled taking it as a good omen.

"Yes my lady, it's me. Now that you know we can put this silly notion of me not being worthy of the ring to rest. We can continue fighting Hawkmoth together and stronger than ever before. Now all that's left is for you to drop your transformation and return my ring. Then we can begin our lives a new and don't worry I know the real reason you took my ring. If you wanted to know who I was so badly you should have only asked me." He said. His words floating around in her skull trying to sink in as every act he made and word he spoke shone in her mind once more, fresh as she blinked the memories out of her mind.

"Come on my lady don't drag this out longer than we need to. Show me who you are my love and we can begin our relationship as we were meant to" he said a slight snarl burning from his lips.

"No, knowing who you are only reinforced my prior statement. You are not worthy of a miraculous. Goodbye, Adrien." Ladybug said with a flick of her wrist untangling Adrien and left him sprawled on the floor, eyes wide at her statement.

'_I'm not what?'_

He looked up in time to see her yo-yo roll to a nearby structure and swing off her figure leaving his vision and not looking back.

As ladybug swung further and further away, going closer to Fu's house.

Her body shook as the blood pounded in her head. Tears began making there way on her face as the weight of what she did and what learned set in.

**GOW**

**A/N:**

**That was fun huh pups?, I broke that up into sections writing it and just recently read it all the way through finally, I like how it turned out and hope you had fun reading it, I've got a lot in the works as always so keep coming back if you like what I'm doing ****as always if you liked it give me a favorite or follow if you really liked it share with a friend. any questions, comments, concerns, issues, problems, happy thoughts leave me a review or a PM, good day!**

**\- God of Wolves out**


End file.
